


Let Me In

by AddyQG



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Corpses, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Isolation, Psychological Horror, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddyQG/pseuds/AddyQG
Summary: Special thank you to my friend Abel for the idea and for the character of Damien Faust, as well as a majority of the details that I tried to expand on here. Kinda just wanted to write something short since it is now Halloween season and I haven't flexed any horror muscles in quite some time.
Kudos: 5





	Let Me In

The ocean of stars and blackness had made for smooth sailing, the void becoming less jarring to look at over time. Getting used to a vast nothingness was not something on their itinerary. Time seemed to dissipate at the thought of it, as the crew had left their home planet some days ago… or was it weeks? 

Snart scratched her head and shrugged as if she had been answering her own question. The crew had been rather disjointed but she had luckily made some friends here and there among the ten of them, but when they spoke of their home she had remembered nothing of such a place. 

Even the food they had packed for the journey tasted like ash on her tongue. The cafeteria had grown to be the place she had hated the most, it had been quite spacious and allowed them the most freedom, but something about it had felt strange.   
  
The red button encased in glass, which was smack dab in the middle of the room, had been an eyesore. What had there been to worry about? They had not come into contact with extraterrestrial life; at best, they had bacteria samples they kept in the Medbay but even that was inconclusive.   
  
Everyone had been sleeping in their bunks when Snart had gone to work on her tasks for the day or night. The electrical room had been the most tedious as she arranged and matched colored wires, the ends sparking and crackling but yet left no marks on her fingertips as she gingerly fused them together.   
  
She stepped back as her ears perked, the sound of air rushing through her eardrums all the way from the vent in the corner of the room. She inched toward it and pressed her fingers curiously to the edges of the grate, slowly lifting it to look inside.    
  
Darkness, aside from the light dangling ever so slightly into it to show a metallic wall. It had been the right size to fit someone of her stature. She placed the grate back onto the vent and inched away, leaving the room soon after.   
  
The lights themselves had been dim but there had been just enough room to see what she had been doing. Her eyes strained as she slipped between the shadows and the lights protruding from the ship’s ceiling, her shoes clacking against the floor as she climbed into the navigation room.   
  
She pulled the navigation chart onto the computer, the chart still coursed to a planet that would at least require a month’s travel. The name had been unknown to her, though the others had believed they would find signs of intelligent life; whether this hope had been unfounded or not, she had no real idea.

In the reflection of the monitor, she had been able to catch a glimpse of her face. Heavy bags had formed under her dull blue eyes, though her lashes had been as long as ever; her white spacesuit had felt more like weighted baggage than protection though it had matched her incredibly pale skin. Her hair had been a dark shade of purple which unfurled toward the middle of her back, even threatening to touch the floor of the vessel.   
  
She felt a gloved hand grip her shoulder which forced her to let out a high-pitched shriek, her arms flailing at random before she heard someone yelling “stop, it’s just me!” It took her a moment for her to stop swinging, her eyes now focused on whoever it was that had grabbed her.   
  
Ah, Officer Damien Faustus… or Dark Snart, as the other crewmates would call him as they often would do their tasks together. It probably had to do with his black spacesuit, but his yellow eyes had been the most striking part of his appearance; they had been beautiful yet piercing, and looked almost unnatural and soulless but had been gorgeous all the same. His hair had been a tad short, his bangs wavering around his forehead with a security guard’s cap to tie the look together.   
  
“Sorry to make you jump, but I haven’t seen much of you lately.” His voice was as smooth as butter. It was borderline intoxicating to her ears. “Are you alright, Snart?”   
  
It was like his voice was transformed into an act of hypnotism and a faint blush stained her cheeks as images flashed in her memory of nights prior; his hands brushing her flushed cheeks, playing with her hair, and his body being pressed to hers - but he had not so much as looked at her since.   
  
He pushed his thick-rimmed glasses up from the bridge of his nose as he spoke, his words muffled against the sterile air that filled the space between the two of them before she suddenly felt her head pull itself out of the clouds.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” She spoke plainly, her words empty. “I was just making sure we were still on course for our next stop.”   
  
“Good,” Damien slipped over to the wall and turned a capsule-shaped dial clockwise. “We can’t settle for much less than fine… but, to be honest, looking at the navigation chart is a bit pointless right now.”   
  
The outside already looked like pointless oblivion, anyway. 

Her eyes eased away from the front window of the ship and soon upon Damien once more, a sight for sore eyes and yet it felt like splinters were pricking her sides.    
  
“I suppose,” she murmured and pushed herself away from the navigation desk. “Do you have anything you would like me to do, Dark Snart?”   
  
She had sneered when she uttered the dreaded nickname which had forced him to visibly cringe, his teeth grating in the very same instance the words left her mouth. His bright, almost glowing yellow eyes twitched while he rubbed the bridge of his nose frantically.

Snart flinched as Damien rose his hand, only for it to press into her fluffy purple hair and brush it lightly which left her cheeks a little flushed which she was sure he could notice. Her heart fluttered in her chest; a familiar feeling.   
  
“I would like you to keep an eye on our oxygen supply, Snart. I trust that such a task won’t bother you too much; it’s only a short walk from here, after all… if something goes wrong, you know what to do.”   
  
He turned his back and made his way out of the room, leaving her in her lonesome.    


* * *

  
BANG.   
  
Damien’s hand throbbed, his knuckles a bright shade of red as the sound of the impact reverberated and bounced off the walls of the spaceship. There was no doubt that Snart could hear it from the Medbay, even though it was a decent walk away from the oxygen supply.   
  
His fist curled up when he pulled it back, grunting angrily as he threw the punch at the blank-faced wall.   
  
_ BANG. _ _  
_ _  
_ If he could feel the steel crumple under the weight of his blows, maybe that would sate whatever it was that ailed him. His eyes zipped to the monitor that hung above multiple vials filled with indiscernible liquids; no contaminants had been spotted just yet.   
  
His shoulders shook briefly before he turned around with his eyes darting from the left and to the right, each of them almost impossibly wide. His stomach acids already dug out a pit in his guts once he locked onto a rather large, empty tube in the corner of the room - large enough to hold the average person, at the very least.   


Knock.   
  
Damien’s body froze like he had been thrown into the empty vacuum, waiting for him on the outside ever so patiently. Static flooded his ear canals, his vision blurred as another knock rang through the Medbay and permeated in his brain.   
  
He could have sworn he saw someone in the tube in a fleeting moment, but the reality had come and gone. His breathing staggered as the supposed sight of long, wet violet hair dragged across the sanitary floor, dripping something unnatural. But he could not attach a face to the sight, nor a name.   
  
Knock.   
  
And the knocking and the knocking and the knocking and the knocking.   
  
He found himself whispering these same words to the cold, stale air as another knock came to the Medbay doors. Spit shot from his gums like bullets as he screeched, his fists banging against the empty tube repeatedly.   
  
BANG. BANG. BANG.   
  
The doors slid open in the next few moments, his body petrified as he felt his heart bend like a pretzel. Sweat caked his dark hair to his face, his cap flipped upside down on the floor due to his incessant flailing.   
  
“Damien, I heard something.”   
  
Snart’s voice was as bland as he had come to expect. This was all wrong - her voice should have been hushed down to a helpless quiver as she rushed to him for protection. It was barely confident. It was nothing.   
  
“You’re not supposed to be here, Snart.”   
  
Snart’s rigid breaths grew silent as he sauntered away from the container. Snart’s gaze focused on it, her stomach suddenly shifting as the smell and taste of bile rose higher and higher, her hands clamping down hard on her mouth.   
  
Damien could have sworn that was the first time he saw her experience any real emotion, at least on her face. He sighed, almost relieved; even when he heard the sound of her throat retching and tearing, the splashing of acids on the plain white floor joining the cacophony.    
  
He shuffled over to her, his hand brushing her lips of any filth before he rested it on the side of her neck and attempted to stare into her eyes. She had been quaking when her dull blue eyes returned the look, but they had looked remarkably empty still.   
  
His grip tightened painfully as he kissed her with zero hesitation in how he moved, her lips moving in tandem as if on a learned instinct. He pulled away and stared again at her still blank expression; she tasted like nothing.   
  
“Damien,” her voice was painfully dry as she mumbled. “I’ve been here before. I don’t remember being here. Why is it so cold in here?”   
  
He let go of her in the same instant she asked her question. He gripped his head as tension knocked against his skull; he nearly sank to his knees before he caught himself, whispering directionless apologizes.   
  
“She had to go.”   
  
The sight of Snart’s face had been almost too much to bear as the mere light emitting from the ceiling caused his eyes to shut as a reflex. She tilted her head, but whatever question she asked next fell on deaf ears.   
  
She had to go, didn’t she?   
  
“Why won’t you stop? Go away. You’re gone, you don’t exist.”   
  
Damien’s frantic whispers reduced to childish whimpers as images of Snart’s mangled body flashed in his mind’s eye. Muscles twisted, bones broken like she had experienced car crashes over and over for hours on end.   
  
Her hand was clawing at the window, cleaner than most would believe before it fell.    
  
“The garbage chute was too much of a luxury for you,” Damien’s glowing orbs snapped toward Snart. “Not you. Her.”   
  
Snart’s back was turned from the tube, her now upset stomach still rumbling all the same. A new feeling had alerted her mind, though it seemed it had no name for a few moments; familiar. This room was all too familiar.   
  
“I have to… I’m sorry…”    
  
Damien suddenly bolted out from the room, his footsteps clanking loudly against the floor as a pair of boots followed him from behind. Was she mocking him? She had to know now. Everyone knew.    
  
His hand hovered over the emergency button.   


**Author's Note:**

> Again, special thanks to Abel. I may try to write more of these little one-shots set in this same universe.


End file.
